The Time Warp
The Time Warp ist ein Song aus der fünften Episode der zweiten Staffel, The Rocky Horror Glee Show, und wird von Artie, Brittany, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana (Album) und Tina mit den New Directions performt. Die Stellen, die Brad/Finn singt, werden im Original eigentlich von Riff Raff/Kurt gesungen. Der Glee Club hatte beschlossen, "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" vor Publikum aufzuführen, doch nach einigen Schwierigkeiten, beschließt Will, das Musical zwar aufzuführen, allerdings nur für sie selbst. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical The Rocky Horror Show, was im Jahr 1973 seine Premiere hatte. Der Film dazu, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, hatte seine Premiere 1975. Charts Lyrics Kurt: It's astounding, time is fleeting Madness, takes it's toll But listen closely Quinn: Not for very much longer Kurt: I've got to keep control Finn: I remember doing the Time Warp Drinking those moments when The blackness would hit me Finn und Quinn: And the void would be calling New Directions: Let's do the Time Warp again Let's do the Time Warp again Artie: It's just a jump to the left New Directions: And then a step to the right Artie: Put your hands on your hips New Directions: And bring your knees in tight But it's a pelvic thrust That really drives you insane Let's do the Time Warp again Let's do the Time Warp again Quinn: It's so dreamy Oh, fantasy, free me So you can't see me, no not at all In another dimension, with voyeuristic intentions Well secluded, Oh, I'll see it all Kurt: With a bit of a mind flip Quinn: You're into the time slip Kurt: And nothing can ever be the same Santana (Quinn in der Episode): You're spaced out on sensation, ow! Finn: Like you're under sedation New Directions: Let's do the Time Warp again Let's do the Time Warp again Brittany: Well, I was walking down the street just a-having a think When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink Tina: He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes He stared at me and I felt a change Time meant nothing, never would again New Directions: Let's do the Time Warp again Let's do the Time Warp again Artie: It's just a jump to the left New Directions: And then a step to the right Artie: Put your hands on your hips New Directions: And bring your knees in tight But it's a pelvic thrust That really drives you insane Mercedes mit New Directions: Let's do the Time Warp again Let's do the Time Warp again Trivia *Der Time Warp ist ein Tanz aus dem Film "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". Im Film dient er zur Initiierung eines Zeitsprungs. Der Begriff "Warp" bezieht sich dabei auf den aus Science-Fiction-Werken bekannten Warp-Antrieb. Als Partytanz gehörte er in den 1980ern und 1990ern zum Repertoire. Die Tänzer folgen dann den Anweisungen des Sängers. *Nachdem Ryan Murphy sagte, dass sie tatsächlich Rocky Horror machen werden, fragte Chris Colfer, ob sie den Song nehmen können. Quelle *Einer der Songs, wo der Part von jemandem in der Episode in der Studioversion von jemand anderem gesungen wird. Die anderen sind Imagine, A House Is Not A Home, One, The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, Landslide, You're the Top, You Get What You Give, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Drive My Car, You've Got to Hide Your Love Away, Pompeii, Home und Listen to Your Heart. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce